Key to His Locked Heart
by Watapon12
Summary: Project D is near its end and Ryosuke has already calculated and planned out everything. But when he thought he is ready to give up racing to fulfill his duties, everything rekindles. What is he going to do? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Initial D. The genius Shuichi Shigeno does. But I do own the plot, the timeline and some original characters that I'll add later on.**

**This is Watapon12 at your service for my very first Initial D novel! I've only ever watched the anime and had never read the manga, so expect that everything that you'll be reading here is based on the anime and the add-ons will be based from my imagination. As I always say, I hope everyone would enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing this.**

**I would like to advertise the first two short Initial D fics that I made: Letting Go and True Heart of A Racer, if you haven't read them yet, hope you will. **

**This takes place after the Fourth Stage. Also, I will make up my own timeline for everyone's convenience.**

**One more thing, as early as now I'm going to apologize: I do not know much about cars and mechanics so I won't be going bit by bit through the racing scenes and the settings of the cars and all. But if there will be anyone out there who is very kind to give me some pointers, I will ever be grateful.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Key To His Locked Heart**

**PROLOGUE**

March 2002, Saitama

The still cold but the already snow-free night was filled with loud sounds of screeching tires in the legendary Shomaru Pass in Saitama: the legendary Panda Trueno AE86 and the Levin AE86 of Saitama had once raced here, a very long one. Driving in this pass is no joke. Besides its age, the road is unusually narrow and the asphalt is slippery which makes this pass a challenge to drive. Not only that, the pass has a very poor vision buckled with very tricky corners. What's odd tonight is that the most controversial street racing team of this time, Project D, is using the course for their practice runs.

Shomaru Pass' summit, even though it is almost eleven o'clock in the evening is occupied by the three white vans of the said team with their team leader, Takahashi Ryosuke, standing with his arms crossed onto his chest, practically waiting for the two aces to come back.

His right hand man, Fumihiro, approached him coming from van #1.

"Ryosuke-san, I'm surprised that we did our runs here in Shomaru's Pass instead of the home courses of Keisuke-kun and Fujiwara-kun. Tell me, we're preparing for another huge race, am I right?" Fumihiro asked, curiosity suddenly filling him.

"Yes. You are right, Fumihiro-san," Ryosuke confirmed.

"What team is it this time?" he asked again, this time more eager.

Ryosuke looked at him in a small smile and answered instead, "You'll find out later after I see the lap times and their time attacks."

Fumihiro was about to protest when thinking that it will be of no use just gave up by answering, "Alright."

As if right on cue, Ryosuke and Fumihiro saw the AE86 and the FD3S driving back at the parking lot and parking their cars beside the three vans. Both drivers climbed out from the driver's seat. They then saw the two engineers walking back to the parking lot, each one holding a laptop. All four, including the other two engineers and Kenta who were staying in van #2, approached their team leader.

The two personal engineers of the two aces placed the laptops on the nearby table.

"Here are the lap times, Ryosuke-san," Matsumoto, the personal engineer of Takumi for the AE86, said to their leader.

Ryosuke followed the two engineers at the table. Everyone observed their team leader as he checked them. As soon as he was finished, he faced his teammates, fixing his gaze to the two aces.

"I take that the both of you have found your rhythms of this pass."

Both nodded.

"Alright, before we do the time attack, both of you get some rest while we change the tires and refill the tanks," Ryosuke instructed and both drivers just nodded once to that. They, then, went to van #1 which contained a mini-fridge and some snacks while others busied themselves with the cars. Ryosuke, on the other hand, seated behind the table where the laptops were placed, studying the data of both drivers.

After Keisuke helped himself with enough water, he faced his best rival and teammate who just, like him, finished helping himself with some water and sealed the bottle with its cap.

"Hey, Fujiwara-kun," he said.

Takumi faced him with his usual calm face.

"Are you, also wondering why are we doing our runs here with the team in Shomaru Pass?" Keisuke asked.

Takumi nodded. "Yeah. It is very unusual of Ryosuke-san. We usually do our practice in our home courses whenever he will be checking how much we've improved every after race."

"Why do you think we are doing it here instead of Mount Akagi and Mount Akina?"

Takumi shrugged. "Maybe…the pass of our next race is similar of Shomaru Pass'"

All of a sudden, everything made sense to Keisuke. His face allowed itself to show how impressed he is.

"You're a genius, Fujiwara!" he exclaimed.

"I am?" Takumi asked, his calm face before showed his confusion. It is then a tad too late for Keisuke to realize that he had allowed something to slip off his mouth without his brain's permission.

"No," he quickly answered. "What I meant is that you have somewhat figured what Aniki's plan for tonight which I didn't."

Seeing Takumi nodding once to that, he continued, "Aniki can be really secretive sometimes, huh?"

Before Takumi could reply to that, Keisuke answered his own question, "No, not only sometimes but always." he then sighed and muttered something under his breath that was beyond of his teammate's hearing range.

The AE86 Driver just looked at his teammate sympathetically; thinking that maybe he already had more than enough experiences of his brother's unique behavior that he is slowly losing his sanity. But the next statement of the FD3S Driver changed every single bit of his theory.

"But it's Aniki we are talking about here, so I trust his plan, whatever it may be."

Takumi could not help but give a small smile out of it. His smile dissolved as fast as it had appeared as he remembered someone that has been very close to him and the only one he had entrusted everything about him the most: his cousin. He frowned as he remembered the horrible incident that had happened which was the reason of their separation.

He pushed his train of thought aside as he and Keisuke were called because it is time for their time attacks.

After the time attack, which their team leader conducted and after he analyzed everything, they gathered again at the parking area with their team leader standing at the front, facing everyone while everyone stood there completely silent, waiting for Ryosuke's announcement,

"After analyzing Fujiwara and Keisuke's data for tonight," Ryosuke started, "plus all of their records all throughout the run of this team, I have seen that the team is ready."

"Ready for what, Aniki?" Keisuke asked casually.

"For the last huge race just like we had with the god-foot and god-hand this May before we dissolve the team," Ryosuke answered.

Everyone fell silent to that statement. The midnight air felt damp and cold, still feeling the coldness of late March, as tension suddenly filled within the group. No one can meet the eyes of their leader. Keisuke, also, felt the same way but he knows that he has to break this sudden commotion because if he doesn't, only goodness knows where this would lead. They still have less than two months before they will finally dissolve the team, and this is not yet the time for them to go all mushy-mushy.

"About time for another one!" he finally exclaimed as excitedly as he can, breaking the silence. "Tell us, Aniki, what team is it gonna be?" Keisuke asked aggressively.

"Has anyone of you heard of Code:G?" Ryosuke asked.

Everyone exchanged puzzled looks before Fumihiro had answered.

"Yes. I've already heard of them. They are quite famous. They are all girl racers from the Akita Prefecture."

Everyone exchanged surprised looks and Ryosuke was about to confirm that Fumihiro's right when Keisuke interrupted.

"Wait," he said, sounding tad on the uncomfortable side. "Aniki, don't tell me that this huge race that you're telling me is against this all-girl racing team?" he said sounding more disturb this time.

"Yes. You are right, Keisuke," Ryosuke confirmed. "Why? Do you have a problem with racing against an all-girl team?" Ryosuke asked casually.

Keisuke was taken aback of Ryosuke's sudden question, bold question. "Uh… no… Aniki, it's not that. It's just that… I…"

Ryosuke allowed his lips to form a small smile before saving his brother from his lost of words.

"I've already expected this to be your reactions, so…" he stopped as he picked up from the table a long brown envelope and took printed papers out of it. He, then, continued, "I've decided to print these out for you."

He handed the papers to a curious Fumihiro and distributed it to the rest of the members.

"Have a look at them for a while," Ryosuke suggested.

As usual, they take their team leader's suggestions as direct orders and not needed to be contradicted, they skimmed the five-paged print-out in silence for a while when something caught Keisuke's eyes, breaking the silence once again he said, "Aniki, I can remember the team now." He frowned as he looked at his brother, "Their team leader, Ishigata Akira is-"

"-very well-known and undefeatable street racer in their prefecture. If you all can still recall, she was with us for a very short time and had been a very great help with the progress of the team," Ryosuke explained instead. "It's there in the print-outs," he pointed out.

Once again, everyone suddenly felt the urge not to look directly at their leader's eyes and the print-outs interested more than anything at this very moment.

"Y-yes," Keisuke agreed amusingly. "But… Aniki… are you sure…" Keisuke said, worry written all over his face and not even minding finishing the sentence for he already knows that his brother is fully aware what he is trying to say.

"I'm sure about this. Even thought they are an all-girl team, their team, like us, is undefeated. And as you all can recall, Ishigata Akira's very intelligent and not just like any leader a team can have. They are the most worthy opponents that we have to defeat the last," Ryosuke explained further, entirely aware that this is not the answer that Keisuke is expecting from him but rather a different one, a lot different.

"Ryosuke-san," Takumi interrupted for the first time ever since the talk started. "Hakka Pass, it's very far, isn't it? I'm quite surprised that there are street racers there."

"Yes, you're right, Fujiwara-kun. It's quite odd to see street racers very far from our area but since it is the goal of our team to defeat every team there is, we will go there no matter how far it is," he explained to the youngest driver who just nodded to that and added,

"That means, we are here today because this pass is quite similar to Hakka-pass?"

Ryosuke gave out an amused smile to that, "Correct, Fujiwara-kun."

He then said to the whole team, "All of you might also be confused why we are preparing for our last race already if it is still less than two months away. This will be our toughest race before the end of Project D so I have to think over of some things and of a strategy. At the same time, we can ready ourselves as early as now."

Everyone with nothing to say just nodded to that.

"For now we will have an upcoming race next week so it is important for everyone to rest for the rest of the week. I will announce next week where will be the location and what team we are going to be against. Fumihiro, Kenta and I still have to check the pass, record it and inform the team claiming the pass. Within this week, Fujiwara-kun, Keisuke, we will be giving the tape of the pass so that you two can familiarize it. We'll see each other again next week at Mount Akagi, that's all for today."

Everyone nodded to that except for Keisuke who gave Ryosuke a very worried look.

XXXKEY TO HIS LOCKED HEARTXXX

Both white and yellow RX-7s parked at the Takahashi residence's garage. Both engines turned off and their respective drivers climbed out.

"Aniki," Keisuke called out to Ryosuke before he can get inside the huge house. The older Takahashi stopped in front of the front door and turned to face his brother.

"Can I ask you something?" Keisuke asked.

"Keisuke," Ryosuke said, sounding more firm than what he had intended. "If this is about Akira-"

"Aniki," Keisuke interrupted. "I just want to know something. I'm very curious and confused. What exactly happened between you and Akira-senpai? You didn't shared to me _anything_."

"Keisuke," Ryosuke said, using a warning tone.

"Please, Aniki? You've already hid your plan of our team racing them, please make this as an exception? I would face her again after a year and I think I deserve to know something so that I would know what to react when I see her. Isn't that fair enough?" Keisuke pleaded. Then, as an after-thought, he added, "You trust me just like the way I trust you, right? We've promised that we will not keep secrets from each other, Aniki."

Ryosuke took a deep breath while closing his eyes, buying himself some time to think and let it out after. "Do you really want to know?"

Keisuke nodded violently. "Yes, Aniki. The reason behind the break-up of the strongest couple I had ever known is killing me. What could possibly break a very strong relationship?"

Ryosuke turned his back to his brother and once again, facing the front door. He did this to not let his brother see the pain and bitterness slowly forming in his usually unreadable eyes.

"Let's go up to my room," Ryosuke finally gave in. "I'll tell you everything upstairs."

_Act 1 coming soon…_

**Thank you all for reading! See you on the first act!**

**About the Hakka Pass, it really does exist in the Akita Prefecture but I do not have enough information about it so I'm actually making up its description being similar to the Shomaru Pass. Hopefully, this will not disturb anyone. **

**Please review! Knowing your thoughts and feedbacks are very much appreciated; may it be praises or constructive criticisms. Your reviews and responses rekindle and inspire us, writers, to continue on writing. I, also, really want to know what you, my dear readers, think.**

**Thank you very much!**


	2. Act 1

** Okay, I'm kind of confused with the timeline. I've kind of believed that everything happened in Initial D was between 1998-2000 but with all the technology, modern cellular phone and laptop, it's kind of hard to believe that it was during these times.**

** I have to change, again, the timeline to balance everything even just a bit, to make everything more believable. Since Japan is a country that is very high-tech, I can make everything here more believable. **

** I'm very sorry for the confusion of the timeline because I, myself, am a victim of this confusion. **

** Anyways, here's the first chapter! A chapter full of romance, hope this is not too cheesy for your own good!**

** Happy reading everyone!**

**Key to His Locked Heart**

**Act 1**

A year ago…

Takahashi's residence: May, 2002

Takahashi Ryosuke, just like every day, is caught working on his laptop, when a familiar ringing tone filled the whole room. He stopped typing and finally let his gaze off the screen and took the cellular phone beside his laptop. He instantly flipped it open when he read who was calling and placed it on his ear.

"Hello, Ryosuke, here," he answered quite cheerfully.

"Hi, Ryosuke," a female voice answered back but the difference is her voice is not as cheerful as of the other line's. It is quite disturbed.

"Why did you called? I'm quite surprised you're still awake even though it is almost midnight."

He heard her gasp. "I'm sorry," the lady hurried to apologized. "I unconsciously lost track of the time. Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't. I was doing my medical report."

"Oh," she voiced out in disappointment. "So, you're busy, then. I think let us just talk next time."

"No, it's okay," Ryosuke hurried to say. "I'm almost done and the deadline is next week so I have more than enough time to finish it," he explained, feeling the need to. "So, what is it you want us to talk about?"

The other line suddenly went silent. If it wasn't because of the sound of the lady's constant breathing, the future doctor would have thought she had hung up.

"Akira?" Ryosuke finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm still here," she finally answered back.

"Is there something wrong? There's something bothering you," he asked, his voice sounded very worried, his face, also, showed his worry.

"Ryosuke," she finally started after a few seconds of hesitation. "I know this is not the best time but… can we meet up at Mount Akagi's summit?"

XXXKEY TO HIS LOCKED HEARTXXX

After a few minutes, Ryosuke found himself driving up to Mount Akagi's summit. After entering the last corner which you can now reach the parking area of the pass, he saw a familiar red colored Subaru Impreza parking perpendicularly on the road, its front facing the cliff, showing the city's impressive view like stars twinkling during nights and a familiar figure sitting on the bonnet.

He parked his beautiful white FC3S, with the Red Suns sticker on both sides near the rear, beside the Red Impreza, this time a Code: G sticker revealed on its both sides and turned off the engine. He climbed out the car and approached the lady. As soon as she stood up, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. The lady, which is obviously Ryosuke's girlfriend, has dark hair shadowing through the moon extending to her back done in layered and her chinky eyes, slightly hidden with her full bangs, matching it with the same color. Her features showing that her Chinese blood is more dominant than of her Japanese. Her skin, just like most of Chinese citizens have, is yellowish-white. She is wearing a simple but elegant and expensive white dress extending to her knees. She stood in complete poise, which was taught to most rich ladies and her simple but beautiful face looked at his boyfriend's handsome features.

"I'm glad you didn't decline my invitation," she said in all formality.

Ryosuke nodded to that. "So, what do you want to tell me?"

She faced the cliff before replying, "Ryosuke, I do not know how would you react or what would you feel about this but I hope you will not take this the wrong way."

Ryosuke for the second time nodded to that once and replied, "I'm all ears, Akira."

Akira took a deep breath and let it out after gathering enough courage, she decided to face her boyfriend again.

"How's Project D so far?" she asked conversationally.

"It's doing very well. Everything's running according to plan, thanks to your help."

Akira suddenly faced her back to Ryosuke to hide her disappointment from him. "But I'm very much sure you would have done everything on your own without my help."

"Oh, no," he disagreed. "You were really a big help to me when I was arranging everything and you still are, to be completely honest. At the same time, our dream of being in the same team had finally been reached. We now have more time to meet and-"

"Ryosuke," the lady interrupted.

"Uh, sorry. Go on."

She faced her boyfriend again. "You still remember, Shigeno-san?"

"Of course. She is the leader of you team."

Akira nodded and walked near the guard rail and faced the cliff. "The following week, she and her family are going to migrate in the States, for good."

The White Comet, for the rarest time, expressed a surprised look but managed to hide it in a split second.

"So, who's going to replace her?" he suddenly asked out of the blue. He already has a gut feeling what it is going to be and he may not like it.

"Last month, she asked me if I could replace her as the team leader even though I've already split from them. I told her that I have to think about it keeping in mind of the team we've just recently formed. She told me that I have the whole month, the night before she leaves, to decide because if I will not replace her, no one will and she will dissolve the team."

Seeing Ryosuke did not voiced out that, she continued, "It was practically not a threat and most especially a black mail to guilt me but she was just being very honest to me- leader to a member.

"I know that you are fully aware that if the Code: G will dissolve, no one will claim Hakka Pass and the gangsters in our prefecture will and they will do whatever they want: rob and molest the people who will use the pass and worst, play dirty games with the street racers who want to race against them and no one can stop them but the team. Most of all, everyone is fully aware that the main objective of Code: G, the strongest reason behind its existence, is to defend the women's rights and respect when it comes to street racing.

"I've thought about this for a month, thinking of Project D and Code: G at the same time and I've finally decided." She faced her boyfriend and for the first time in the whole conversation, she allowed herself to let out a small but a sad smile. "I think you already know what my decision is."

Ryosuke shook his head. "No, I want to hear it from you, yourself. I might misunderstand some things."

"I really owe a lot to the team: my experience, my wide knowledge in techniques and the improvising of my skill because of Code: G. I've felt that I cannot leave the team like this, especially what would be the consequences if what Shigeno-san has planned will continue. So, I've decided to accept Shigeno-san's offer. I'm very sorry, Ryosuke. I hope you do understand."

Ryosuke nodded and allowed himself to express the disappointment that he felt. "Yes. I really do. It's just that I'm quite disappointed. I've really thought that if we would be together in one team, we would have more time with each other and at the same time, we would make a very great team and be the most undefeatable team of all Japan."

Akira nodded her agreement. "Yes. I, also, thought so." She looked directly on Ryosuke's eyes to express her sincerity. "I truly am very sorry if everything that we have planned will be put to waste. Things sometimes get out of hand and such decisions had to be made despite the consequences of another to fulfill a better one. I'm not saying that Project D is not worth the risk, in fact, I'm quite disappointed that I have to leave the team at this point where everything had just started but the situation says that my previous team, Code: G, needs me most and I cannot do anything about it anymore. I understand if you feel disappointed and betrayed by now because I did not inform you about this until now. I would really understand if you are upset with me, I'll just give you all the time you need to-"

"Akira," Ryosuke interrupted her and held both of her hands. "I may sound like a hypocrite if I would say I'm cool about all of this but I'll repeat this to you: I fully understand and I know how it feels like to be pressured by these kinds of events." He held Akira's hands firmer. "It's alright," he reassured her, his eyes looking deep into of the lady in front of him to connect to her that he is truly being honest to her.

The lady's eyes at that instant mirrored her shame and guilt and no longer wanted to let the gentleman worry more, she instantly looked away and turned her body away from her lover, freeing form Ryosuke's warmth and tight safety.

The gentleman was surprised of the lady's sudden action and behavior. It is very unusual for her to hide things from her boyfriend and Ryosuke concluded that what she is acting by now is far from being finished from her shocking and frightful announcements. That made him nervous.

She's now looking directly at the city's wonderful view as she continued, her voice sounding very serious, "I still have one more thing to tell you."

"What is it?" Ryosuke asked, suddenly feeling his mouth very dry.

"I know that you are very knowledgeable that Akita is very far from Takasaki, right?"

Ryosuke embraced himself inwardly, hoping that whatever his mind had come up is wrong, wrong at all.

Seeing Ryosuke nodding to that, she continued, "Since I am the team leader and with the absence of Shigeno-san, the team has to sort things out and adjust to the sudden events happening to the team." She faced Ryosuke, trying her best to keep a straight face, "And I'm leaving for Akita the following week after Shigeno-san's leave."

For the second time of the conversation, Ryosuke can't help himself hide the sudden shock. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, forming a small o. Only his girlfriend can do this to him. It is because he felt completely secured and safe in taking off his mask whenever with her. No one had made him feel this way except her, only her.

"But what about your parents and sister? Your job?" Ryosuke tried with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I've already talked to them a while ago and they've agreed that we should move together. And about my job, I'm planning to resign first thing tomorrow morning and just concentrate in helping managing our family business. I do believe that I already have enough experience and with only training that my father is going to conduct, I'm ready to take the responsibility of it," she answered simply.

He inwardly braced himself, sinking in all of the worst that is yet to come. Gathering all the courage that did not have, because of his pride, he finally made the urge to ask. "What about us?" His voice was strained, his face showed his deep frustration.

She let out a small smile, a small sad smile, "That's what I've been waiting for you to ask." She faced the cliff once more with both of her hands at her back.

"You know how hard it is to have a long distance relationship and most of them do not work quite well. And I do think we are still young and should prioritize our careers first, don't you think?"

Ryosuke took the three steps forward that separated the both of them. "What are you trying to say?" he asked the obvious; panic, fear and worry altogether written all over his face. He is too devastated to hold everything inside him. He needs to be more transparent this time because if he will not, every single bit of what he is afraid of will happen.

She faced her boyfriend's handsome features before answering, "Ryosuke, I've thought of this very carefully and believe me, it was not easy, in fact, this is the most difficult decision I've ever made. So, I'm going to say this loud and clear." She stopped, seeing the frustration mirrored on his eyes. She can't believe that she managed to say everything before the biggest revelation in a straight face and voice. Isn't everything affecting her so much just like what she thought?

No, that was just an understatement. She felt very much devastated and broke more than her lover, she had just managed to keep everything inside of her for the reason to deliver everything in a clear and much understood way. She's trying her best to remain strong whenever the med student's not because for the rarest time at this point he seemed to just want to collapse. They do this all the time. This is their silent way to encourage one another and now, she believes this will be the last and with all her willpower, she tried not to show any weakness for the mean time because she wanted to surface all her sincerity and honesty and just raw love despite what she is going to say. She still can't believe that the very charismatic Takahashi Ryosuke, who is an independent and does everything by himself perfectly is very much submitted to her and her effect to him is huge.

She took a deep breath and hoping what she will be saying will not regret her as long as she lives,

"I want us to break up."

Right at this instant, the last two words were slowly sinking in him but his heart seems to reject it. He almost felt that his heart was drowning of pain and bitterness. In an instant, he felt the world stopping, everything around him stopping. After a few moments, he felt the whole world crashing down on him. He really did felt his heart breaking in a million pieces. He felt his whole body enervating; he even doubted if his legs can support his stressed body.

How can this be happening? His joy is going to be taken away from him in less than a year and now his first love will, also, be leaving by his side? What had he done to suffer like this? He has been a good son to his parents: did everything what they wanted including planning for his future and he had been a good brother. What had he done to deserve all of this? He felt that he cannot take all of the pressure anymore.

Thanks to his super-training when controlling his emotions, he managed not to fall onto his knees and cry with all his might. But the tears that are now starting to form in his eyes, he cannot control.

He had never felt this frustrated and pained ever in his whole life. All this time, he had endured everything, all the pressure of his school works, the team and of his parents, because of his girlfriend's support. But now she is not at his side anymore, how will he do it? What will happen to him?

Then, it hit him hard. For the past three years of his life, he had been dependent on her than what he had thought. How? When did he become very dependent? For all of his life, he had been doing everything on his own, _alone._

Yes, alone.

He was so drained from having company that when she came to his life, he'd been so attached to her and likewise. What he thought that everything he does is in control is not that controlled after all.

But…

Akira, if she felt so attached and safe to him, like him, why she does not seem so affected like he does? He felt himself sulking and getting angry. Isn't he enough for her that she can easily let go?

He went back to reality when he felt his girlfriend's, no, ex-girlfriend's, he hates to think and admit that, hands holding gently his right hand. They locked looks after that. Just then, Ryosuke saw what he had not seen before. She let go of her mask and finally surfaced all of the mixed emotions that she had been hiding from the very start. She cannot take it anymore and she cannot stay strong in this situation as to what she thought. Her body had finally given up. He had finally seen in her face, deep in her eyes that she is more hurt and frustrated than him. This has been a big impact than what he had thought.

He felt his cheeks getting hot in result of the embarrassment that he felt. How, when had he been this so shallow? They always have read and understood each other especially when in times like this but what happened this time? What's happening to him? Is this the result of uncontrolled emotions?

"Ryosuke, you know that I love you, right?" her voice was strained and full of pain and guilt. "And the reason behind our break up is not because I've lost my love for you. I've been thinking of every possible way and option that I can think of to save this relationship but…"

Ryosuke cut her off. "I know. It's, also the same with me. I love you no matter what the situation says. It's just so painful to bear that we need to break up because of something else. But to top it all, I know that you are doing everything you can and I know that, like me, you want to continue this relationship and the situation contradicts us and there is nothing we can do. We just need to hope for the best despite all the pain."

She shifted her gaze on the floor. Boy, Akira hated to see Ryosuke suffering. She wanted to slap herself for hurting Ryosuke this much. This is just too much to see and bear. She felt the moist in her eyes will burst any minute now.

Ryosuke placed his left hand on top of her right hand, which is holding Ryosuke's right hand. She looked up to him, found her eyes in his safety and comfort.

"I… would like to apologize because I've been very shallow with you. I've really thought that you're not that affected in breaking up with me. But I was so wrong. You're way too affected than what anyone can imagine."

Akira nodded to that. "I've been trying to be strong but it just sent a wrong signal to you."

"I… I'm so sorry. I'm so ashamed of myself right now that I've managed to think about it at this time, at this situation. I'm not like this. What's happening to me right now…"

"…is a mental and emotional relapse," she finished for him. "Ryosuke, I know that this is not going to be easy but I know that we can do this. This is not yet the end, right? We just have to fix our personal lives first before we commit to each other. In that way, we can give ourselves fully, without any puzzle pieces missing. And let us let fate do all the work for the both of us. If we really are meant for each other, we will be; no matter what happens."

Ryosuke nodded to that in agreement and said, "I just want you to promise me something."

Her face was confused. "What is it?"

"Promise me at this very day, we would see each other, again but facing each other as the leaders of our respective team. Before Project D dissolves, your team would be the last that we would race against. I want to see if all of this sacrifice and pain are worth it and will pay off."

Regardless of what he felt right now, he gave out his rarest and most charming smile to the lady he love, his first love, for the last time.

Akira smiled back her most charming one, also, that made most of the gentlemen go crazy about.

"Splendid. I'd love that. That's a deal you have there, Takahashi Ryosuke," she said in her business-tone of voice, letting out her business blood that is running in her family, as she stretched out her hand to him.

"I'm glad you agree with the idea. Deal, Ishigata Akira," Ryosuke said, shaking it briefly, closing the deal that the leaders of soon to be strongest team of all Japan made.

After that short deal, both took off they're suits as leaders as Ryosuke allowed himself to hug his love for the last time. He hugged her tightly, allowing himself to think, at least for now, his security and safety is there right beside him, there for him and will not go away from him and to continue on loving him. For the very last time, feeling that she is his.

"I hope I will not regret letting you go from me because once this will spread, all of the hopes of your fan girls of getting you will go up and…"

"You know that you are the one and only girl that I will ever love and hold. It will never change," he whispered to her ear in all honesty.

"Never," he repeated, this time stronger.

Feeling Ryosuke's nothing else but raw love, the lady allowed herself to cry.

"I love you. I love you so much," Ryosuke said again in all sincerity.

"I love you, too, so much," she said in between her cry. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too."

There, he finally said it. What he had considered his, he'd finally let go, but only for the mean time because he promised himself that he will get everything back at the right time.

He swore that he will never let his emotions get uncontrolled ever again. For now, he closed his eyes, treasuring the last moment he has with Akira. For the first time, in what he can remember, he allowed tears slip off his eyes, he allowed himself to cry.

XXXKEY TO HIS LOCKED HEARTXXX

"Wow," was all Keisuke had managed to say.

"Aniki, I do not know what to say…"

The Takahashi brothers are currently at the older Takahashi's room. As usual, Ryosuke sat on his swiveling black leather chair placed behind his study desk but is facing his brother while Keisuke made himself comfortable on his brother's neatly arranged bed.

"Now you do understand why it took me time to share this to you. I was buying some time to recover from the shock and frustration that I felt. Things just happened to happen so sudden that not even me had managed to recover that easily," Ryosuke said, managed to keep his voice neutral.

"I now understand, Aniki. If it was me, I would have gone ballistic. I'm so sorry if I've been too pushy for you to tell me though you're still not ready yet. I didn't know…" Keisuke said, guilt suddenly filling him.

"No, it's alright. I'm not that bothered anymore that's why I have shared this to you," he reassured his brother. Or that's what he wanted to let himself believe.

Keisuke nodded. "So, this will going to be the most exciting race of Project D," he grinned.

Ryosuke nodded once. "That looks like it, Keisuke, since it will be the last race of Project D."

That hit Keisuke. He knows that the topic is very sensitive to his brother. As much as he wants to continue on with Project D, start aiming for the professional league, he knows within himself that he can't. On June, his Aniki will take his final examination for his second year in medicine and as soon as summer starts, he will start his training to familiarize the this and that in our hospital before he steps in third year where he starts his duty as a trained med student on his journey on being a doctor. He will be too busy and he won't be able to give the team the attention that he usually gives and it pains him more than anything in the world: him and racing will finally be separated. He still can't accept the fact that The White Comet of Akagi, the most promising street racer of Japan, really has to let go of racing because his future had already been decided for him, such a waste of talent and skills.

Right now, it seemed that his Aniki is mentioning about the end of the team more often than what is necessary, like he isn't affected by it all. But Keisuke knows better, Ryosuke does it to make the situation more realistic and acceptable to him as early as now. He is _greatly_ affected than what he shows.

He went back to reality when his brother added.

"And there's one more thing that I haven't tell you yet, Keisuke."

"What is it, Aniki?" the latter asked intriguingly.

"Akira wanted me to promise to her that by the time we meet again, we should race," he said simply.

"WHAT?" Keisuke shouted, springing up from the bed. Then, getting back to his normal voice, he asked, "What did you answered?" sounding hopeful.

"I didn't promise anything," the older Takahashi answered.

Seeing the younger Takahashi's defeated expression and weakly sitting on his bed, he quickly added, "But I'm still reconsidering my answer and I really would like to race her."

"What's stopping you?" he asked desperately. He really would love to see his Aniki back in action: his brilliance, his talent, his almost perfect techniques.

"One of the main goals of the team is to shape the both of you for the professional league under my guidance. As far as I'm concerned, Keisuke, I've created the team not for me to race, but for you and Fujiwara to be the drivers. Only the two of you are the drivers of the team, no more."

"Well, then, don't bring the name of Project D and Code: G," he said frantically, putting down his one and only card. "You race with Akira-senpai as The White Comet of Akagi. Both of you will race as individuals."

Ryosuke smirked to that. "One more thing, Keisuke, I think you've forgotten that I'm already retired. At the same time, I may already be out of practice. It's been a while since I've driven in a mountain pass. Also, I'm too occupied to-"

"For pete's sake, Aniki!" he exclaimed, clearly pissed and standing up, "Try to follow what you feel sometimes! Not only everything under intellectual means! You still have… what? More than a month! And remind you, Aniki, you are Gunma's White Comet and the finest of the prefecture! Yes, Akira-senpai is a really great racer, her skills are near the same of yours but please, Aniki! I can't believe I'm hearing all of this! You're unusually underestimating yourself. Give yourself a break sometimes; I think you really need it."

Ryosuke, at long last, stood up and placed his left hand on Keisuke's right shoulder and at that instant, Keisuke seemed to calm down a bit. He then replied in a small sad smile, "I understand how you feel. One of the reasons why I separated this piece of information because I didn't want you to worry about me. I've expected that this will be your reaction but I thought that I didn't want to hide anymore from you. I'll think about it, alright?"

"Aniki…"

He let go of Keisuke's shoulder and said dismissively, "You go to sleep now, it's getting very late. Goodnight, Keisuke."

He hesitated at first but then nodded in resignation for he knows very well that arguing with his brother when he had made up his mind is as impossible as making a man fly by himself, and replied, "Goodnight, Aniki."

Ryosuke watched him as he left the room and he sat back on his swiveling chair. He took a deep breath and let it out, clearly frustrated.

The reason behind he cannot accept the challenge which is yet, very tempting and you just have to accept it and you're back to racing but it isn't as easy as it looks.

He's too afraid.

Yes, at this time the great Ryosuke Takahashi is afraid and has doubts.

He's too afraid that his deep desire that he had buried deep in his heart to race again will rekindle and he might not be able to let it go anymore.

He rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes, his over active brain starting to figure several ways on how to solve this personally complicated problem of his.

He never thought that he could be this miserable and only racing can give this to him.

His eyes shot open when an idea suddenly struck him. He hopes that this idea would be the one that can solve this problem.

_Act 2 coming soon…_

**Please review! Knowing your thoughts and feedbacks are very much appreciated; may it be praises or constructive criticisms. Your reviews and responses rekindle and inspire us, writers, to continue on writing. Thank you very much!**


	3. Act 2

**I would like to acknowledge my very great anonymous reviewer Mikachu! I'm really happy that you enjoy the story and very grateful for all of the encouraging words! Also, Dragon Reverb! Thank you for placing this to your alerts! Hope you would review after this to know your thoughts! Both of you continue to remind me to don't get lazy on typing everything up since there are someone waiting for an update. Once again, thank you very much.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Key To His Locked Heart**

**Act 2**

A telephone ringing can be heard at the Fujiwara's residence. Fujiwara Takumi took the receiver and placed it on his ear.

"Hello, Fujiwara Tofu Shop," he answered.

"Hello, Fujiwara," a male voice answered back. "It's Ryosuke."

"Oh, Ryosuke-san, why?"

"Since you didn't make it to the meeting a while ago because of a very important event that you're preparing, can you make it tomorrow? I want to give you the recording of the road and talk to you about something."

Takumi blushed. "Yes, of course." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm very sorry if I did not come… I-I know it's very inconvenient to the team, especially to you, Ryosuke-san, but… this is very important and I can't… I just… I'm very embarrassed for asking you this favor but if you don't want to do it…"

"You don't need to explain, Fujiwara," he interrupted. "We've already talked about this, right? We've agreed to this already and I understand your situation. I'll help. As your mentor, it is just right that I should help my members if it is in my power. "

Takumi felt his cheeks getting hotter by this moment and he could tell by the tone of his mentor's voice, he is smiling at the other line by now.

"We're going to meet here in my house by five o'clock tomorrow," he said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Sure," Takumi answered, glad that he still had managed to answer out of embarrassment. "And, um, Ryosuke-san," he added reluctantly.

"Yes, Fujiwara?" the person in the other line asked patiently.

"Thank you very much," he thanked.

"I've not done anything, yet, Fujiwara."

"I'm thanking you for accepting my favor and doing something that is supposedly a personal burden."

"But don't expect too much, yet. I still don't know if I can but I can assure you that I'll be doing my best."

"That would be more than enough. See you tomorrow, Ryosuke-san," he ended and hanged up the phone. He sighed, trying to ease the embarrassment he currently felt and hoping for the best in the hours to come this very night before going back to the kitchen to continue their preparation.

At the Takahashi's residence, Ryosuke's room, he leaned and placed his head on the head rest and closed his eyes. It's not like him but he feels nervous on what he is going to do in a little while.

He has a plan but he's afraid that maybe it won't work this time. This time it's a bit more complicated and what he's about to face, he has not experienced ever before. He hopes that what he is going to do could, also, solve the hardest problem he had ever faced in his entire life so far.

He opened his eyes, again and stood up.

What is happening to him? When had he been this negative? The whole issue of Project D ending this coming May is getting into him and affecting him more than what he had thought, especially what Akira had offered.

He regained his composure and confidence. Everything will go according to his plan, he thought. It's not because he is just trying to fill himself some confidence but because he _is_Takahashi Ryosuke and his plans out of full analyzation, sound theory and facts will never fail him. He _is_The White Comet and driving had never failed him, ever since. He took his car keys that is placed on his study table and went out his room.

As he descended the stairs, he saw Keisuke motioning for the front door. The younger lad stopped on his tracks as he saw his older brother.

"You're going out, Aniki?" Keisuke asked incredulously.

Ryosuke nodded.

"Wow," Keisuke mused. "This is rare. Usually when we don't have a meeting or expeditions for the team, you don't go out this time of the night. You usually study or analyze data and drown yourself in front of the computer." He stopped as an idea struck to him. He grinned.

"Does this mean you already have decided on Akira-senpai's offer? You've accepted it that's why you're practicing tonight?"

Much to Keisuke's inconvenience, Ryosuke shook his head.

Keisuke felt himself getting weak, every fiber of his body getting numb. He frowned at his brother. "You're declining Akira-senpai's offer?"

Ryosuke gave his brother a small smile. "I'm not actually saying that I'll be declining her offer," he simply stated.

"What is your decision, then?" Keisuke asked aggressively, quite desperate of a straight answer.

"I do not know, yet, Keisuke. I've not decided, yet," was the shocking reply of Ryosuke.

Keisuke's eyes widened. His ever-great Aniki -the calculated, controlled and never ran out of ideas- cannot decide on what to do.

What's happening to him? Keisuke asked himself. This isn't like his Aniki. There's really something bothering him. Is it Project D? Yes, it must be. There's no other reason that can shake his brother other than his greatest love, racing.

"But," Ryosuke interrupted, reading his thoughts. "I do have a plan."

"Plan?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Keisuke. So, don't worry." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze to emphasize.

Keisuke stared right into his brother's dark and unreadable for most of the time window with worry. But this time he seems to take that lens off and all he can see is sincerity and no matter how good he hides his emotions, worry and sadness can be seen greatly deep inside. He can sense it before but now that it is supported, he worries more.

He wanted to help his Aniki. His Aniki had helped him so much with so many things. Actually, his Aniki had brought back his life for him, and right now, he wanted to return back all the favor. He wanted to help his Aniki this time, this moment that he is so deeply down. But… he doesn't know what to do. He isn't like his Aniki that he can think of answers right away.

"Aniki… I…"

"Don't worry about me," he reassured him and let go of his brother's shoulder. "And I can see that you're going out, too," he said changing the topic.

Keisuke nodded. "Just wanted to practice some more."

Ryosuke nodded to that once and smiled. "That's good. Just don't do it too much, remember we will be having a race next week, we don't want to wear you out."

"Yes, I know, Aniki. But… Aniki, if you have problems or anything that you want to talk about… you know that I'm just here, right? You know that I'm always available to help you out or ready to listen if you just want a listening ear," he offered.

"Yes, I never forget that," was the unsatisfactorily reply of Ryosuke. "I think we should go now or else we would go back very late. You need to rest."

Keisuke nodded to that with nothing to do anymore but just to wait when his Aniki would open up to him. No matter what his brother says- he's okay, I can handle everything, I have a plan- he knows better than to believe those silly lies that he is imposing this time. He thoroughly knows that his brother is _not_ okay. Others might have believed him right away but not him. But no matter what he says or offers to Ryosuke, one thing is still for sure, he just has to wait. He doesn't know for how long but he will still wait because he knows that there will come a time that no matter how wise and intelligent his brother, he is still a human and has a fatal flow and will need someone to help him.

He opened the door and went out of the house and Ryosuke followed suit after a frustrated sigh.

XXXKEY TO HIS LOCKED HEARTXXX

At the famous home course of the Fujiwaras, Mount Akina, a light blue Toyota Supra Mark IV is running at an incredibly high speed corner of the course smoothly and elegantly.

The driver inside the car curved her lips to form a small smile and pushed the gas further.

"I'm liking the car more and more every time I turn at a corner," a young female driver revealed driving a car. Her caramel hair constituted of straight hairs from the roots and tiny curls at the mid-section extending at her back matched with brown locks.

She suddenly grinned. "I'm so glad that I bought you right away," she said cheerfully and patted the steering wheel affectionately.

"Alright," she said to the steering wheel, "there's a sharp corner ahead, let's see what more you can do." She pulled the shifter backward and braked. She, then, turned at the corner at a very admirable speed. She pushed the shifter back forward and slowly pushing the gas forward, now making the car run at 150km/h.

"I'm so proud of you, Supra!" she exclaimed, praising her car. "You're very fast when tackling at a corner and smooth when drifting! Even in straight ways, your speed is exceptional. I guess we should bond more in this pass while I'm still here, huh? I'm pretty sure that you have a lot of potential to show me and besides, I miss this pass very much."

`As an afterthought, she added, "I'd love to try you in a race as soon as I get a chance."

She smiled sweetly at her car. She, again, let the car drift at a low speed corner in an amusing speed.

She took a quick glance at her rear view mirror and unexpectedly, saw a set of headlights, that is unfamiliar to the lady in the Toyota, suddenly appeared as it turned at a corner. She glanced back at the mirror and saw the car catching up on her, also, running in high speed.

They drifted at a corner and the unknown car is now literally sticking at the rear of the Toyota, challenging it.

"What the…" she blurted out in disbelief. She returned her attention back to the road and telling to no one in particular, she said, "I didn't expect that the race that I mentioned earlier will be this soon." She looked at her rear view mirror, "What car is it? It's quite fast."

She shrugged. "Oh, well. A racer should not put down a challenge, right? Let's show them what you've got, Mark IV."

She stepped on the gas further, making her car go faster. She, then, let her car drift beautifully at a high speed corner, the car that's already tailing the Toyota, also, made an amazing drift. They continued on and finally after a few corners, she stole a quick glance at the rear view mirror and seeing it is still literally sticking at the Toyota's rear, she suddenly smiled, "So, you're pretty good. I guess it is time to get serious. This race will not be so long because we're going to the last five hairpins of this course."

Then, talking to the car, she said, "Let's go, Mark IV."

The car behind the Toyota is a white Mazda RX-7 and the gentleman driving it, Takahashi Ryosuke is amused to see the familiar technique that the blue Toyota used, using the gutter as a shortcut. His lips curved to a smile, just what he had expected.

"It really does run in the family," he thought. They tackled the second hairpin and the same technique the Toyota while the Mazda drifted around it. The technique is very effective because it increased the gap between the two cars but to the Mazda driver, it is not a big deal. Yes, the technique does shorten the time but leaves a pretty big space at the outside corner, just enough for a car to fit. He just needs the right timing to do it right, if not, he would either collide with the Toyota or worse, end up going down the cliff.

When they were nearing the third hairpin, he moved his car to the outside and literally flooring the accelerator to at least level it with the Toyota that's running at a suicidal speed.

"What is the…" the Toyota driver said, too stunned of the Mazda driver's move that it delayed a second to place its left tires in the gutter. Before she can do anything about it, the Mazda passed the Toyota as soon as they cleared the hairpin and increased the gap between them.

"Wow," she said in disbelief. 'I couldn't possibly believe that he would do such a dangerous move,' she thought. 'He didn't even braked when turning at the hairpin but instead increased its speed. Incredible.' She, then, took a deep breath and smiled.

"Alright, I accept my defeat. Hope to race you again sometime," she said, as if talking to the Mazda driver. As both cars cleared the fourth hairpin and before the Toyota had the chance to slow down, something unexpected happened: the Mazda car sharply veered sideways and stopped, now perpendicular to the road, leaving no space for the Toyota to pass by since the road now is quite narrow. And the Toyota driver clearly horrified by the sudden action of the Mazda driver, seem not to register properly what it had received, the driver panicked.

All thanks to her super reflexes that developed, her body had reacted: she had managed to literally kick the brake at a rather harsh manner and pulled up the hand brake and steered her car frantically and then tightened her grip at the steering wheel, bracing herself in what would be the collision of her lifetime with her newest car.

Tires screeching uncontrollably can be heard then…

Silence.

Only one thing will remain and can never be forgotten tonight: Akagi's White Comet made a mistake, not just any mistake, he had failed to control his drift and because of that mistake he is dragging someone else with him.

_Act 3 coming soon…_

**Thank you all for reading! See you again for the third act!**

**Please review! Knowing your thoughts and feedbacks are very much appreciated; may it be praises or constructive criticisms. Your reviews and responses rekindle and inspire us, writers, to continue on writing. Thank you very much!**


	4. Act 3

**Dragon Reverb! I'm very glad to hear that you've earned inspiration to review, again and I feel very honored that I get to be the very first one! Also, thank you very much for the advice!**

**Mikachu, I haven't heard from you from the last Act. I hope that you're still with me and would continue to give me your feedbacks.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Key To His Locked Heart**

**Act 3**

Tires screeching uncontrollably can be heard then…

Silence.

The deafening silence of the mountain pass overpowered the night once again. Brown locks opening slowly, going back to reality, matched with trembling body, hands still gripping tightly on the wheel.

To her immense surprise and disbelief, the Toyota had halted before bumping side by side with the Mazda and directly falling over the cliff.

Her body is still trembling violently by the sudden happening right after the end of the race. She really thought that her few-hour car would crash together with her most favorite pass. She glanced at the window and looked at the space between the two cars in horror.

"Ju-just… a hair away…" she said shakingly to her car more than anyone else, not even thinking of her own self. "So close…"

At this moment, her brain could not function properly and cannot quite perceive yet what had just happen.

What she knows, she's very frightened but then felt relieved that no accident happened and seems no one got hurt and before she knew it, she feels very angry toward the driver of the Mazda at this instant.

At one point, someone would think that she had lost her sanity. No, she's just getting spontaneous.

Without consulting her brain, she suddenly opened the door and stormed out her car. Her face getting more furious each step she makes in reaching the white Mazda.

"Hey! Are you out of your mind or what?" she hissed furiously as soon as she reached the driver side of the Mazda. She was highly tempted to kick the car door to emphasize but since she loves cars so much, she spared that part.

"Get out of there! I want us to talk or I will force you out of there!" she shouted.

As if a direct order, what the Toyota driver thought as an effective threat but in reality the driver did not want to deepen the commotion, the car door opened and she saw a gentleman in his early twenties, good looking, decided to climb out the car and turned to her.

The Toyota driver, instead of gasping of his looks, she gasped because the face of the Mazda driver was calm and almost expressionless. She could not believe her eyes.

How arrogant! She thought. Is he mocking me or something?

Instead of admiring of his calmness, her fury renewed and glared at him. "Alright, Mazda driver," she greeted, dropping all formalities, as calm as she can.

"I'll do all the talking here so listen up," she ordered.

Seeing Ryosuke nodding with his usual expressionless face, which the Toyota driver found as totally irritating, she continued without slapping him with all of our might.

"Are you simply a careless driver or pure crazy?" she asked coldly. "Because what you did earlier was plain crazy, did you know that? You really are mental, you know?"

She took a deep breath before she continued, "If you think I didn't noticed, you _purposely_ skidded your car sideways!" she said frustratingly.

If she did not turned away from Ryosuke because of how upset she felt right now, she would have seen the small curve on his lips, forming a very small amused smile from his usual expressionless face.

'So she noticed that I did it on purpose,' he thought. 'I'm impressed.'

As if Takahashi Ryosuke, The White Comet of Akagi, would do a mistake as ridiculous as that? Losing control of his car and getting off course are not some things that Takahashi Ryosuke would do.

With frantic hand gestures, she continued, "I really don't understand why you did it but yes, you've won the race when you have overtaken me by the third hairpin and I accepted it happily and with all my heart, without any traces of anger and sulk." She faced Ryosuke, again, her face a bit relaxed now.

"You really didn't have to push it to my face that you won and I lost. I can accept defeat easily, a fair defeat, alright?" she asked convincingly.

Ryosuke nodded to that in amusement. It is very rare to see street racers accepting defeat easily and looking at the bright side.

She sighed in relief and added, "You know, you've actually scared me so much that my spirit almost left my body!" she said as a matter-of-factly.

"I've really thought back there that my few-hour car would actually crash. It's a very good thing that I had developed my reflexes of all the years that I have been driving, I had literally managed to respond despite of panic and the car had halted on time. As you can see," she pointed at the closeness of the Mazda and Toyota.

"It's only a hair away before our cars had actually collided! Just a hair away I tell you!" she said, her voice rising a notch.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? Not only to me but to everyone else that you would race in the future. Not only our cars would have been terribly damaged but it also goes to us! Have you forgotten that we were driving at an almost suicidal speed in a mountain pass? We could've even fall the cliff if the inertia wasn't stopped, you've realized that before you did that _imprudent_ move, right?" she asked desperately.

At long last, for the first time in their whole one-sided conversation, Ryosuke finally had his chance in having his voice.

"Yes, I'm fully aware to everything you've said," he said calmly, not even insulted of her carefully chosen words. "But as what you have said, because of you driving experience, you have managed to stop the car a hair away before the crash. There is nothing to worry about."

"What if I didn't?" she asked in panicky. "It would have been a disastrous accident!" she exclaimed.

"But you _did_, right?" Ryosuke countered with his usual calm voice that always seems to be confident and in control of everything.

"As you can see, our cars are still attached in one piece; no scratches, no dents, and good as new as with my car. Once again, you have thought of a way before our cars collided. Everything that can be seen here are evidences that there was no accident that happened. What's important and obvious here, you have stopped your car which means you have total control over your car and concentration. So, there is of no use talking about something that did not occur but what happened is no collision and accident. Case closed."

The Toyota driver was totally taken aback and speechless of his words. She does not know what to answer back because everything that Ryosuke said was right and cannot be debated; case closed indeed.

She had finally thought that the driver in front of her is not only pure and plain crazy but crazily sharp and intelligent, too. When she had finally regained her composure, she replied,

"That's true. All that you said was true but I was, also, just lucky enough though."

Ryosuke let out a small smile, "Yes. That's what I have confirmed tonight."

"What do you mean? Confirmed what?" asked by the puzzled Toyota driver.

"That you really have taken the luck genes. You have inherited the most important part of your family's bloodstream except for the gift of racing."

"What are you talking about?" asked by the Toyota driver once again, this time more aggressive, wishing that the Mazda driver would cut all his fancy words.

"The race and my car stopping perpendicularly to yours was all a test," he revealed.

"A-WHAT?" the Toyota driver blurted out, clearly frustrated that the Toyota driver still refuses to answer her straight.

"What are you saying? What do you mean a test? Are you some kind of a teacher or something?" She suddenly stopped when something hit her. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"No! Don't tell me you're a police…" her voice faltered at the last word.

She, then, as everyone would think as completely stupid, clasped her palms together and begged, "Please, don't arrest me, sir. I was just… you know… having _fun_. I haven't visited this place for several years now. I just came back from the Philippines and my cousin and my uncle are already waiting for me. I promise that I'll go home now."

Something unexpected followed. Takahashi Ryosuke did something that he rarely does: he chuckled.

The Toyota driver for the umpteenth time this night felt very confused, then, fury slowly filling her, she asked irritatingly, "What's so funny? Everything I said was true!"

Before he could laugh out loud, he stopped himself from chuckling and regained his composure and his features to its usual intimidating and serious face, "You don't need to explain to me anything. I'm not a police officer as what you think, Fujiwara Tokiko."

"Then, if you're not, what are- wait." She stopped as she realized something.

"You know my name. You know my name!" she exclaimed nervously. "How do you know my name?"

She looked clearly horrified as she was about to crash her car against the Mazda car a while ago. The difference right now, she's not on the verge of crashing her car the second time this night but totally stunned and confused as the unknown guy, according to her, in front knows her name but not the same likewise.

She took a step backward and as she earned her voice back, she whined, "Who-who are you? Why do you know my name?"

Ryosuke let out a small smile and replied instead, "Just like your cousin, your driving style is smooth and your car is powerful, perfect for mixed courses. Even though you are at the other side of the Fujiwara family, you had completely inherited your uncle's gift of racing."

"Okay. Stop," she ordered as she held up both of her hands, as if surrendering.

"Alright, Mister Know-it-All," she held her hands back down. "You seem to know a lot about me but I don't know _anything_ about you. And the way you talk, you seem to know my cousin. Now, I want a direct and clear answer this time because you already have given me a lot of mind-twisting answers." She looked intently through him, her eyes seemed like darts of ice entering the other man's soul. Even though he is the Takahashi Ryosuke, he could feel shivers going down his spine. He did not expect that she could be this intimidating.

Who is he kidding? He bickered himself. She is a Fujiwara after-all right? What does he expect? The Fujiwaras never cease to surprise anyone.

"My name's Ryosuke, Takahashi Ryosuke," he answered casually.

"Ry-osu-ke? Hmm…" she said as she held up her chin with her right hand and her left hand supporting her right elbow, looking up, racking her brain.

"Your name seems very familiar to me. I think I've heard it somewhere. I'm very sure of it."

From a very puzzled expression, it turned to a stunned, a very stunned one and horrified, just like a racer found out his car had been crashed by someone. She pointed accusingly at Ryosuke and said, "You mean Takahashi Ryosuke, the leader of the famous and the elite team of Gunma: Project D?"

Ryosuke nodded. "That's right."

"And…" she added in disbelief. "The famous 'The White Comet' of Mount Akagi? The fastest racer in Gunma?"

"Correction, not the fastest anymore since your cousin had beaten me over a year ago," Ryosuke explained.

Still not believing every single word that Ryosuke uttered, she looked at the white Mazda, inspecting it as if it was some kind of an alien then ran at the rear of the car, she read the plate number. For the nth time this night, her face showed how clearly horrified she was. The car in front of her indeed is of the White Comet's. Most importantly, the one that she called a careless driver, mental, crazy and she had shouted at earlier and most importantly, had raced earlier was The White Comet himself. She still could not believe her eyes and her luck that she would actually see, rather, the very first person she would see and race when she gets back in Japan after all these years would be the most profound street racer of Gunma. She had heard so much about him especially from his cousin since he is looking up at him. All his achievements had been so over the bacon that it is to her dismay that he had already retired in racing.

Then, it occurred to her. He already has retired, right? What exactly did he did earlier? He actually _raced._What did that suppose to mean? Did that mean…?

She stopped herself. She does not know much about him yet, better yet, they've just met each other so she does not have any information about him except that he is The White Comet of Akagi and the leader of Project D. That's all, period.

She pushed the thought aside as she felt how very lucky she is. How had she not recognize him when she had seen more than enough pictures and videos of him? How come she did not recognize him? Right now, she felt that she had been poured a bucket of cold water.

She suddenly crouched and held her head with her hands as she realized all these things. She felt so ashamed saying all those unpleasant names to him, to the Takahashi Ryosuke, his cousin's mentor in racing and most especially, his cousin's role model in terms of racing.

But… everything she said earlier, she actually meant them. Who would not say all of those things after what he had done? It was something done by only mentally unstable people. Still, she feels very embarrassed by now.

"Nakakahiya talaga(1)!" she muttered.

She, then, covered her face to at least, could hide herself temporarily from the full embarrassment that she felt toward him.

Ryosuke, who does not know what to do, completely confused and most especially, cannot understand a single word that Tokiko had just uttered, decided to remain silent.

Tokiko on the other hand, had finished emoting and eased up a bit she finally decided to stand up after a few moments and faced him.

What she did next stunned Ryosuke: she bowed deeply and apologized over and over again.

"I'm very sorry, again," she apologized for the nth time, still bowing deeply. "I was just… I… I… you do understand what I felt, right? My car… was just new and I really…" she stopped as she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

She lifted her head to look at him but still refused to meet his eyes.

If Ryosuke felt very flustered about this, he did a very good job hiding it with his usual expressionless face mask. "Stand up," he ordered.

She hesitated but chose to obey instead and straightened her back. She still fixed her gaze to the ground between her feet.

"You don't need to apologize," he said.

"But…" she argued.

"It does not matter now. What matters is I want you to be a part of our team."

XXXKEY TO HIS LOCKED HEARTXXX

The familiar light blue Toyota parked its way in front of the Fujiwara Tofu Shop. Its headlights went off and so with the engine. The car door opened and the same driver climbed out of it. After she locked the car door, she climbed up the short stairs that led to the shop.

"Jiji! Nii-sama! I'm back!" she shouted cheerfully as she entered the small living room of the Fujiwara's residence.

Right on cue, Takumi and Bunta emerged from the kitchen. As soon as Tokiko saw the both of them, she ran and hugged Bunta first, who in return gave her a one-handed hug. He's not too flustered or anything with her niece's display of affection because he's already used to that; ever since she was a little kid, she always tends to show her affection and care towards the people she loves and he's happy that she did not change after that incident.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Takumi said playfully. For the rarest time, he smiled widely and seemed to be very happy, more happy than the time when Ryosuke had complimented him and was satisfied of his driving during one of the Project D's race against a professional racer who graduated in Todou Juku.

"I just missed the both of you so much!" she exclaimed as she let go of her cousin.

"I know that the two of you are just too embarrassed but I know that you miss your very sweet and very stubborn Fujiwara girl." She grinned.

Bunta let out a soft chuckle. "We're just happy that you haven't changed a single bit."

It was her turn to chuckle and replied, "It's just so good to be back. I missed the shop and this home. And mostly, the mountain passes here in Gunma, not to mention my most favorite Mount Akina."

"Let me guess," Takumi said. "You went there before you came here," he guessed.

Tokiko nodded hesitantly and frowned as she remembered what had happened earlier but recovered fast enough and brought back her sweet smile, "Of course. I really wanted to try my newest car on my favorite pass. I just really can't help myself."

If Tokiko wasn't used to the two Fujiwaras, she would have been in awe seeing their expressions just slightly changed to a shock one after what she had revealed.

"New car?" Takumi asked.

Tokiko nodded. "Yup. I just took it as I arrived here. I bought it through internet."

"That's fast," Takumi commented. "But… what about your old car? What happened to it? Do you not want to use it for driving anymore?"

That hit a very sensitive nerve within her. She shifted her gaze on the floor between her feet which shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I…" she mumbled nervously.

He elbowed Takumi quite forcefully at his side, who tried hard to muffle his yelp because of the pain. He rubbed the affected part of his side while glaring at his father.

"We would like to see it," Bunta interrupted, suddenly changing the topic, noticing that his niece is getting uncomfortable with the topic.

She stared at her uncle blankly. "Really?"

Bunta nodded. "Of course. But before that, let's have our late dinner first or it will get cold," he said as he pointed the small square Japanese-style table, filled with delicious Japanese food with his thumb.

Her expression changed. Her eyes suddenly twinkled in complete happiness and grinned, "So, you two really prepared, huh?"

The two guy Fujiwaras nodded, smiling and looked satisfied of themselves.

"Alright! I'm starving!" she said as she placed herself behind the table and sat on the cushion.

"Looks like these are very delicious. I've actually missed Japanese food."

The other two Fujiwaras, also, sat behind the table.

"Of course. We were the ones who prepared them," Bunta said with no trace of arrogance.

"Don't you eat Japanese food when you were at the Philippines?" Takumi asked.

"Sometimes but it really isn't the same if the ingredients are fresh," she admitted.

"Yeah. I agree," Takumi agreed.

"Are we going to chat all night or eat?" Bunta asked, starting to get rather impatient.

As the Fujiwaras finished their late dinner, Tokiko showed her newest Toyota car which the other two Fujiwaras approved but Takumi was still very curious and puzzled why her cousin changed her car since all he knew she loved her old car so much. Why did she change it? Where is it right now? What happened to it? All those questions morphed within his head but he fought rigidly the urge to ask since he knows that it is a very sensitive topic to his cousin and he bet he quite know the reason why. He just made a mental note that he'll just ask next time and right now just let her feel welcome since it was… what? Five years already after she had left. So, for now, he will just cherish this moment, the arrival of his cousin after all these years. He does not want to break the mood just yet.

After long hours of discussion about cars, her life in the Philippines and Takumi's current racing team, Project D, the oldest Fujiwara let the two younger Fujiwaras rest while he prepared for the tofu that he will deliver later. Since Tokiko insisted that she wanted to do the deliveries and insisted to Bunta that she will be okay after a few hours of sleep, she and Takumi were the agreed ones to deliver that day.

At Tokiko's room, she decided not to unpack her clothes yet and have a quick shower first before having a few hours of sleep. She placed her bathrobe on the fully furnished bed and sat up on it for a while. She took out a rectangular card from the front pocket of her trousers. She scanned the contents of it and sighed. She wanted to replay what had happened a while ago at Mount Akina but suddenly shook her head, trying to shake off the thought. She does not want to replay their conversation about Project D. It's just… She cannot understand. She cannot explain the mixed feelings that are currently forming within.

Bitterness. Sadness. Betrayal.

Maybe next time she can clear out her thoughts. For now, she needs a good shower and rest for the deliveries later. She sprang up from her bed and placed the card on the bed and went inside the bathroom.

Just a few minutes later, soft knocking can be heard on the only girl occupant's door.

"Tokiko?" Takumi's voice came from outside the door when no answer came.

Still no answer, Takumi opened the door a bit and poked his head through it.

"Tokiko?" Seeing no one around the room, he went in and closed the door behind him. He, then, heard water crashing the floor. It was, then, he figured his cousin was taking a bath.

He approached the bathroom's door and knocked on it three times. "Tokiko, I brought you a blanket."

"Okay, thanks!" an answer followed from the bathroom despite the noise of the turned on faucet. "Just place that on the bed!"

Takumi approached the bed and placed the blanket on the bed and was about to leave when he suddenly saw a rectangular prism flying off the bed.

He crouched and took the card. He had no intention on reading it or anything since he is not the kind of person who likes to invade someone's privacy but he accidentally saw a certain name that clearly caught his attention. His eyes widened and read the contents.

What is Ryosuke-san's calling card doing with my cousin? The question did not hold hanging through the air long because right on cue, the bathroom door opened and a bathrobe-dressed Tokiko went out. She saw Takumi crouching and had his back on her. Curious, she asked, "Onii-sama?"

Takumi straightened and turned to her, holding up the card with his index and middle finger, he questioned, "Why do you have Ryosuke-san's number?"

She audibly gasped seeing the card on Takumi's grasp and most especially seeing the seriousness of his face and voice. This rarely happens and she does not want that to happen.

_Act 4 coming soon…._

**Thank you all for reading! See you again for the fourth act!**

**Well, this is my Christmas gift for my readers since its been more than a month after my last update! Hope you all appreciated this chapter and worth the wait! I do not know if I could update again before the year ends but I'll try my best.**

**Please review! Knowing your thoughts and feedbacks are very much appreciated; may it be praises or constructive criticisms. Your reviews and responses rekindle and inspire us, writers, to continue on writing and know what your thoughts are and what I should improve. Thank you very much!**

**Merry CHRISTmas everyone! May we have the true spirit of Christmas: The celebration of the Savior's birth, Christ Jesus! **


End file.
